


first times

by softpcy



Series: first times verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Comeplay, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: It's Chanyeol's first time with Baekhyun and he wants to suck him off.





	first times

Chanyeol excitedly pulls Baekhyun’s jeans down the length of his legs. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, he’s never done any of this before. Baekhyun was the one with actual experience in this relationship. But somehow, he just knew he needed to be closer to Baekhyun. He knew he wanted to have as much of their bodies touching as humanly possible.

He’s breathing hard into their kisses, his own bulge forgotten as he concentrates on the way Baekhyun’s hands feel all over him. He feels feverish. His face red with arousal.

Baekhyun doesn’t exactly know about Chanyeol’s lack of experience, they’ve never actually discussed that. But it’s not that Chanyeol didn’t want to tell him, it just never came up.

Chanyeol starts kissing his way down Baekhyun’s body, teeth scraping against his neck and lips wrapping around a nipple. Once he’s reached the band of his underwear, he slides his fingers into them before pulling them down just enough to pull Baekhyun’s cock out.

That’s when it hits him. He’s never gone this far with anyone before, never got to suck anyone off. He’s too wrapped up in his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice that he’s gone very still and quiet, eyes trained on Baekhyun’s dick in front of him.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Baekhyun’s eyes are really soft, something akin to worry flashing through.

“I- I’ve never- before-”

It's the first time he’s ever told him, and he has no idea how Baekhyun was going to take it. Maybe he expected Chanyeol to be much better at this. It had taken them quite some time to get to where they are now, and Chanyeol had absolutely no doubt that Baekhyun loves him (he loves Baekhyun too), but he just wanted to make this good for him. He doesn’t want to disappoint him in case he had any expectations about how their first time was going to be like. He knew sentimental things like that mean a lot to Baekhyun.

“That’s okay,” he hears Baekhyun say, and he’s smiling.

“Sorry I never told you,” Chanyeol mutters.

Baekhyun lifts him up into a kiss and lets out a genuine laugh. “It doesn’t matter, Yeol. I’m just happy I get to do this with you.”

The situation is so ridiculous Chanyeol starts laughing too.  _ Okay _ , he thinks,  _ I can do this _ .

Chanyeol is shy as he wraps his lips around Baekhyun’s length, pulling back after a few sucks to giggle into Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun’s hand is in his hair, fingers petting him and coming down to stroke his ear affectionately. They’re nervous giggles.

“Take your time,” he whispers, and Chanyeol’s heart swells. It’s little things like this that make him fall in love all over again.

He tries again, lips going down further this time. He really wants to try his best to please Baekhyun. He doesn’t anticipate it when the tip hits the back of his throat, and he pulls off immediately, his gag reflex triggered as he coughs.

“It’s okay if you can’t do this babe, we can try again another time.” Baekhyun’s voice is too soft, and he reaches out to push Chanyeol’s hair out of his face.

“I wanna do this, Baek,” Chanyeol pouts, “Let me.”

“Alright, love. If you want. Just know that you can back out any time, okay.”

The third time Chanyeol dips his head down, he’s consciously trying to be careful. He kisses around the sides first, tongue sticking out in tiny, soft licks. He wraps his lips around the head, eyes flicking up to look at Baekhyun, before focusing all of his attention on sucking. He pulls back to lick at the slit of Baekhyun’s cock, which had already started leaking precum. The taste is bitter on his tongue, but he likes it.

“You’re doing great,” Baekhyun whispers roughly. His hand is still in Chanyeol’s hair, combing through the strands. Chanyeol loves the way Baekhyun is looking at him. There’s heat and lust in his eyes, and it absolutely makes Chanyeol’s toes curl.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, and throws his head back against the pillow. Chanyeol’s lips feel so good on him, and he instinctively wants to fuck his mouth but he knows Chanyeol isn’t ready yet, it’s too early for that. Chanyeol takes the rest of his underwear off and continues to suck and lick along his cock, and Baekhyun’s knee twitches when one of Chanyeol’s fingers starts rubbing circles around his rim. He pushes himself up on his elbows to watch.

The scene in front him looked way hotter than anything he'd ever imagined. Chanyeol’s lips look so good stretched out around him like that. His eyelashes are fluttering in concentration, and they look so pretty from this angle.

Everything happens too quickly then, Chanyeol lets out a delicious little moan around Baekhyun’s cock as he presses his tongue into the slit, just as one finger presses into Baekhyun’s ass, and Baekhyun cums. He pushes Chanyeol back just in time to blow his load onto his own stomach, dick still twitching afterwards.

Chanyeol sits back on his knees, and he looks really pleased with himself. His hair is a mess and the flush high on his cheeks makes him look really cute, Baekhyun thinks. His own erection is still straining in his boxers but he doesn’t seem to notice. He looks really happy that he’d managed to make Baekhyun cum, and if that isn’t the most precious thing ever Baekhyun doesn’t know what is.

Chanyeol climbs back on top of the other, thighs on either side of Baekhyun’s waist. He grabs Baekhyun’s underwear from the side of the bed to wipe the cum on his stomach away before it dries, and slumps on top of him afterwards. Baekhyun starts pressing kisses into his hairline, moving down along his eyebrows to the mole on his nose, and finally his lips. Chanyeol hums. Baekhyun is so warm. It’s not until Baekhyun shifts under him that Chanyeol realizes he’s still really, really hard. Baekhyun’s hands reach for his boxers and he whimpers. 

A nagging thought pops up in the back of his head, reminding him that Baekhyun has never seen him completely naked before but it flies right out the moment Baekhyun’s fingers wrap around his dick. The tip is leaking profusely and he’d be embarrassed by it if he wasn’t so turned on.

Baekhyun’s hand starts moving. “Is this okay?”

Chanyeol nods, breaths coming out harsh as he bites his lip. He slumps onto Baekhyun and moans against his neck. It doesn’t feel this good when he gets himself off like that.

Baekhyun nudges him onto his side so that his hand wouldn’t be stuck between them, and he pulls Chanyeol’s boxers down his leg swiftly.

“Did you know you had a beautiful cock?” Baekhyun whispers, and Chanyeol chokes on the moan that slips out between his lips.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, not knowing how to reply. What do you say when someone compliments your penis?

Baekhyun starts kissing him again, slow and deep and hot and his fingers feel so warm and good around him that it’s all a bit too much. He cums with a sigh against Baekhyun’s lips, hips pushing forward into Baekhyun’s hand. He gets cum on his thighs and Baekhyun’s fingers and it’s a bit of a mess. Baekhyun lifts his hand up to his own lips and makes a show of licking some of the cum into his mouth, tongue lapping it all up. Chanyeol stares at him in disbelief, lips falling open in shock and Baekhyun pushes one of his fingers into Chanyeol’s mouth, making him taste himself. Chanyeol isn’t surprised that he prefers the taste of Baekhyun’s, which he tells him. It earns him a snort and a soft peck on the lips.

Baekhyun leans in to whisper in his ear, “You know, I wouldn’t have taken you for a cumslut.”

His words make Chanyeol shiver. “Next time I’m gonna fuck you!”

Baekhyun grins. “Are you, now? Baby, you’re going to be moaning and crying about how hot and tight my ass feels around your dick, trust me.”

Chanyeol whimpers, his eyes fluttering shut.

**Author's Note:**

> how do i manage to have cumplay in every single thing in write somebody stop me 
> 
> twitter: @glacialpeach, let's be friends!


End file.
